tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dinos and Discoveries
Dinos and Discoveries is a UK, US, Canadian, AUS, Dutch, Taiwanese, Brazilian, French, Spanish, and Polish DVD containing six episodes from the eighteenth series. Description All aboard for a roaring good time with Thomas and his friends! The engines are filled with wonder at the fantastical new sights and sounds on Sodor. Volcanoes sizzle and dinosaurs roar as the engines help the Earl with a special surprise. Marion experiences some dino daydreams, as Bill and Ben send Timothy on an expedition for a rainbow-coloured truck/colored car. Samson discovers his slip-ups cause confusion and delay, while Emily marvels at her giant and worldly Special. It's time for big adventure and dino-sized fun with Thomas & Friends™! Episodes # Marion and the Dinosaurs * # Millie and the Volcano * # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck/Timothy and the Rainbow Car * # Samson at Your Service * # Emily Saves the World * # Samson Sent for Scrap *Followed by a Bonus Feature Bonus Features * Calling All Engines! - Diesel and Caitlin * Mr. Perkin's Storytime - Edward and Gordon * The Earl's Quiz - Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Mr. Perkins' Postcards - The Shunting Yard * Who's That Engine - Gordon * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "Who's That Engine?") * (*UK only) US * Hey, Hey Thomas! sing-along song * Guess Who? puzzles - Marion and Samson Trivia * The Dutch DVD release was going to be released for 24 March 2015, but the date was pushed back to 26 May. * The UK DVD includes the trailer of The Adventure Begins. * This is the last US DVD to date, aside from the specials, to feature French narration as a language selection along with English and Spanish. After this, the US non-special DVDs only featured the options of English and Spanish. * According to Ryan Hagan of SiF, the episodes in the DVD were going to be part of Series 19. * This DVD is used as Disc 2 of The Complete Series 18 DVD as a bonus disc distributed by Mattel Creations but nothing has changed as it starts with the HiT Entertainment logo and has its same advertisements. Goofs * David Baas is mistakenly credited as the director during the opening of the UK and Australian DVDs. * In the end credits, William Middleton is credited for the Edward and Gordon illustrations, even though they were re-done by C. Reginald Dalby. * The UK DVD said the main feature is 60 minutes, but the bonus features are paired with the episodes. * On the US DVD, Keith Wickham is credited twice. * The Mr. Perkins segments are switched around on the US DVD. * On the back cover of the Australian DVD: ** Annie's graphic is not aligned correctly so part of her frame appears to be missing. ** It states that the release does not feature subtitles. However, subtitles are actually available on the disc. Merchandise Books * Thomas and the Volcano * Dinos and Discoveries/Emily Saves the World Wooden Railway * Samson * Volcano Deluxe Set * Dino Fossil Delivery Take-n-Play * Samson TrackMaster * Samson DVD Packs UK * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Special Edition Box Set * The Complete Series 18 (''Bonus disc) US * The Adventure Begins and Dinos and Discoveries Double Pack Dutch * 2 DVD Boxset Trailers File:Dinos and Discoveries - UK Trailer|UK DVD trailer File:Dinos and Discoveries - US Trailer|US DVD trailer pl:Dinozaury i Odkrycia Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Spanish DVD releases